La fidelidad es mi gloria
by Hagastian
Summary: El amor a la patria siempre quemó un camino en el alma de John Watson. Su vida estaba en servir a su país e ir a la guerra siempre fue lo más sensato. Pero ni el soldado más preparado está realmente listo para involucrarse en la guerra y encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte.
1. Ideas para el futuro

¡Holaaaaa 8D!

¿Qué tal están hermosores? Espero que bien.

Y bueeeeno, aprovecho de sacarme la espinita de utilizar a John como personaje central en una historia. Es mi personaje favorito y realmente desde hace mucho que tenía las ganas de utilizarlo.

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo reconocible es de sus respectivos autores :c.

¡Disfruten c:!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ideas para el futuro.**

La idea de ser médico no siempre estuvo entre sus opciones. No logró decidirse por aquella carrera hasta que entró a la pubertad y la idea no dejó su cabeza en paz hasta realizar el examen de admisión. Lo encantó, la medicina logró seducirle con la belleza del cuerpo humano, con los secretos más profundos del hombre, con las infinitas partículas que lo conforman y son capaces de reagruparse en algo tan grande y maravilloso. Una belleza extraña, indomable y caótica que una vez que atrapó su vida, no lo dejó ir más.

Nunca fue su prioridad, pero una vez que la conoció; la medicina se convirtió en su compañera, en una especie de amante que lo mantuvo trasnochando y enamorado del conocimiento, de querer más, de aprender a abrir y cerrar el cuerpo humano a su voluntad.

Su madre, antes de morir, siempre le decía que tenía manos de cirujano. Manos para curar.

Y le hizo caso, se dedicó a estudiar hasta ser aceptado en la escuela de medicina.

Pero no era suficiente. Había algo que le faltaba, aún en la adrenalina de los prácticos, de tener pacientes bajo su bisturí dependiendo de sus movimientos, de la rapidez de sus decisiones. Todo eso no era suficiente_; algo_ más necesitaba y requería de sus servicios, habilidades y capacidades. En aquellas épocas sentía un inmenso vacío que la medicina y la cirugía no completaba.

John tenía idea de lo que necesitaba para llenar ese vacío y sentirse realizado, pero todavía necesitaba mucha práctica para ser capaz de acudir al llamado. Aún así, a pesar de que la medicina nunca fue su primera opción, se convirtió en parte de su vocación.

* * *

Ser soldado, en cambio, era un asunto totalmente diferente.

Las armas, desde que era capaz de recordar, fueron atractivas. Tenían algo que impulsaban su curiosidad y lo llevaban a examinarlas, a admirarlas y desear tener una para él no sólo por el hecho de poseerla; sino también porque podría utilizarlas para _proteger_.

Esa era otra característica importante en su ser.

John amaba su país, su patria y la tierra que pisaba tanto o más como a sí mismo. Nunca nadie le inculcó aquello, era parte de sí y tan real como existir y vivir. Escrito en su código genético desde su nacimiento. Quemaba sus venas, enorgullecía su corazón y enaltecía su alma ser británico. Él quería llegar a servir y rendir honor y gloria a su país.

El hecho de querer poseer un arma para proteger (a su tierra, a su gente y a su familia) era parte de ello. Parte de un todo.

Cuando pudo por fin tener una en sus manos (con seguro y sin carga, por desgracia), se sentía como si su brazo estaba completo. Como si fuera una extensión más de él.

Y cómo si sus manos estaban tomando lo que les correspondía por derecho.

John Watson siempre tuvo manos para la guerra. Para las armas.

Resulta que las manos de John estaban marcadas para trabajar en los dos aspectos trascendentales de la existencia: Estaban hechas tanto para vivir como para matar.

* * *

Y optó por lo que sonaba más sensato, más idóneo y perfecto para él.

Se convirtió en médico militar.

* * *

En la práctica, mientras estuvo en el entrenamiento para ser catalogado como médico militar, fue como estar en el cielo.

Era duro, horrible y tan agotador que las únicas energías que le quedaban eran para dormir y escribir cartas a su familia (no llamaba, no era capaz de encontrar la voz para responderle a Harry que tenía que regresar, que lo extrañaba y que estaba saliendo con una chica y alejándose cada vez más del núcleo familiar. Ni quería escuchar que su padre estaba ebrio, llorando otra vez la inexistencia de mamá); el resto se escapaba en el entrenamiento en el barro, en la rapidez de sus habilidades al curar muñecos que algún día serían soldados vivos y con su destino en sus manos y en los sonidos profundos y explosivos y _aterradoramente_ alentadores de las armas disparando.

Era muy bueno en todo ello. En _todo._

Y no sólo sus habilidades eran lo importante. El compañerismo, la existencia de personas idénticas a él que desde tiempos inmemorables nacieron con ese fervor de servir, de proteger y de luchar, se transformaron rápidamente en una parte de su ser. Sus compañeros, sus amigos, su gente que se protegía entre sí estaban unidos con una fuerza impresionante. Indisoluble. John los amaba a cada uno de ellos con la misma pasión que sentía por su país.

Era una maravilla. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo, tan completo y tan él mismo hasta ese momento.

Definitivamente esto era lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Pero ni el soldado más preparado y valiente está realmente listo para estar en la guerra.

Son dos cosas totalmente distintas prepararse para ir a ella y encontrarse en el campo de batalla.

* * *

Y entonces, fue enviado a Afganistán.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Ta-dá 8D!

¿Qué tal? Bueno, John, como dije, es mi personaje favorito desde siempre y que haya tanto espacio en blanco para labrar su historia es algo tan aprovechable y francamente tenía las ganas desde hace tanto tiempo que aprovecho las vacaciones de fiestas patrias acá en Chile para ponerme al día con esto.

Hay mucho punto que considero parte de mi headcanon (como que lo de ir al ejército siempre fue algo que quiso y lo de medicina algo posterior) y otras cosas que se han sabido de las diferentes versiones como la original.

Esto, son 10 capítulos y están basados en la tabla de livejournal de mision insana (la random 2, para ser exacta). El prompt fue idea y cada capítulo será uno diferente. Dentro de la semana haré lo posible para escribir lo más que pueda, pero cuando regrese a la práctica y a la tesis, no sé con que tanta velocidad estaré actualizando. Pero de que seguiré esto, lo haré. Sólo les pido paciencia :C.

Por cierto, como dato(?), el título del fic es una traducción bastante literal de _"Mea gloria fides_" que es el lema del escudo del Clan Watson y es bastante adecuado para John, la verdad.

Y bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y demases son más que bienvenidas y muy apreciados.

¡Nos vemos!

¡Besooos~!


	2. Presente en

**Capítulo 2: Presente en.**

La vida de John en Afganistán era desastrosa. Un desorden envuelto en el calor insoportable que se pegaba a su ropa y a su piel; la arena que se metía en la lengua y los ojos y no lo dejaba dormir. El ruido de los disparos y gritos que nunca tenían fin y mantenían su espíritu en constante alerta. Nadie estaba completamente a salvo, nada era una zona segura.

Era un caos que explotaba a cada segundo y se comía a sí mismo.

John lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Adoraba estar allí. Dormir precaria e incómodamente en un catre de campaña junto a sus compañeros de regimiento, apretados en una tienda que se llenaba de arena y polvo y más que una zona de descanso era un calvario caliente y desastroso. Había hecho buenos amigos allí; soldados que como él, estaban en la guerra para proteger a su país y luchar por lo que amaban, defender la paz y ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

A veces, cuando el sol cálido acariciaba las colinas, él se encontraba sentado en las afueras de la tienda de campaña y tenía un tiempo para pensar, mirando el cielo teñirse de rojo mientras el pelo se le llenaba de arena con el movimiento del viento, John solía llegar a la conclusión que su decisión fue acertada. Inicialmente él iba a estar destinado a participar en el hospital de campaña, encargándose de curar a los soldados que llegaban de todas partes y heridos de las maneras más horripilantes. No solamente británicos, sino de todos los países que en aquel entonces formaron parte del conflicto. Tenía esa intención, ser un médico que estuviera salvando vidas dentro de un área conflictiva.

Sin embargo, incluso antes de terminar de sopesar la idea, sabía que no era suficiente.

Vivía por la adrenalina, la velocidad de las cosas, el hecho que tu vida podría acabar en un segundo y la rapidez con la que funcionaba al tener ese conocimiento lo hacía grande; florecía en la presión y el estrés. Y sabía que ser un médico que iba a estar dentro de un hospital de campaña no era lo ideal para él. Que no era suficiente, porque no sólo era la adrenalina, sino el sentirse útil y necesario.

Además de estar en medio del desastre, de las balas. De la inseguridad de saber si iba a estar vivo al siguiente minuto.

Fue por eso que optó por seguir la otra opción, la que siempre se adecuó a su personalidad. Con su título en mano unirse después a la milicia. Ser un médico civil con entrenamiento militar. Un médico militar que no estaba enclaustrado en el hospital, sino que vivía el día a día con los disparos tras la nuca. La perfecta dicotomía de su existencia, la lucha eterna entre el salvar vidas y matar para conseguirlo.

Tenía el entrenamiento adecuado (en la academia de Sandhurt siempre lo felicitaron por su manejo en armas y en más de una ocasión le hicieron la sugerencia que dejara de lado la medicina y se concentrara únicamente en la carrera militar, que podría llegar a tener un alto rango allí); y estaba directamente en las líneas de fuego, luchando en conjunto con sus hombres. Poseía un rango de capitán y un pelotón que adoraba y lo apreciaba de vuelta.

Nada era mejor que eso.

La rutina no era la misma todos los días, sin embargo.

Hay días donde lo único que hace es sentarse fuera de la tienda de campaña y mirar el sol quemar la arena. O escuchar a los demás hablar con la tristeza en el alma que la distancia impregna, mientras juegan cartas y beben té que sabe de todo menos a té. Observa el tiempo pasar como si la guerra no existiera y todo fuera un sueño. Como si la vida se estancara.

Se sienta en el suelo, su uniforme ensuciándose de polvo y disfruta de la quietud. Del aire en los oídos y de la paz extraña que a veces llega a acariciar sus vidas, olvidando el conflicto, la tierra inusual y peligrosa, la gente que lucha por cosas que a veces ni siquiera entiende bien.

Otros días, sin embargo, nada es así. Todo se rige por el descontrol, por la prisa de armarse hasta los dientes y salir a patrullar y detener insurgentes que buscan matarlos y sembrar el caos, correr a atender a los heridos que no siempre tienen nombre y a la vez evitar que una bala le llegue a él y a los suyos. Su labor principal más allá de los disparos, de matar a otros; detener la muerte lo suficiente para lograr que sus soldados, su gente, sea capaz de resistir hasta llegar al hospital.

Nada lo había preparado completamente para ello, el correr, agacharse en un cuerpo que a veces es demasiado agonizante para su gusto y entre los gritos, las balas y el horror trepando hasta la garganta, tener que coser un cuerpo y mantenerlo unido, rezando a cualquier entidad existente en lo alto para que esa persona se mantenga viva lo suficiente. Hasta que las revueltas terminan y en el precario momento de paz, trasladar a los heridos al hospital.

En esos días la adrenalina no lo deja respirar. Es increíble.

Se siente útil. Necesario. Vital. Y es lo que quiere hacer durante toda su vida, ayudar a los demás a vivir, proteger a su país que está a kilómetros pero lo siente tan cerca como si jamás se hubiera ido. Ser médico militar es la razón de su existencia.

Todo sigue así, viviendo en el constante ajetreo de la guerra. Disfrutando del peligro, de la muerte, de la extraña existencia que posee ahora; hasta que un día las cosas se salen de control.

Hasta que la insurrección en una zona aparentemente tranquila volvió de revés su vida en Afganistán.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola c:! Creí que me iba a demorar más con esto...pero aprovechando que tuve un tiempo libre, logré ponerme al día.

El capítulo es cortito y quizás hasta un poco flojo, sin embargo es la base esencial del siguiente, donde John ya va a estar completamente envuelto en la guerra, tanto con sus horrores como con sus alegrías, pocas, pero existen.

También tiene una sorpresa 83. Y espero no demorarme tanto.

Otra cosa, había dicho que eran 10 caps, sin embargo no sé si sean esos, quizás sean menos. De todos modos, dependerá de la evolución del fic.

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo, chicas. Se agradece muchísimo.

¡Nos vemos!

¡Besooos~!


End file.
